Equipment employing remotely located control stations is common. In the electrical and telecommunications industries, for example, elevated work platforms, such as aerial devices, are commonly used to position personnel for work on utility lines, utility poles, transformers, and other elevated equipment. Such devices are also used for a range of other applications such as tree trimming and spotlight maintenance. These devices typically include a telescoping and/or articulating boom mounted on a truck bed or otherwise supported by a vehicle chassis. A personnel-carrying platform, also referred to as a bucket or basket, is attached to a portion of the boom distal the vehicle chassis (i.e., the boom tip). These platforms may be capable of carrying one or more people, and the boom may include supplemental tools or devices proximate the platform for lifting loads or performing other functions.
These devices include control systems with control interfaces located at the platform to enable operators positioned in the platform to control operation of the boom and other devices. Using a control interface located at the platform, for example, an operator may adjust the rotation, extension and articulation of the boom to best position the platform for access to a work site. Aerial devices used in areas that include aerial power lines include a boom and/or platform with a high electrical resistance.